Enferma
by StarGureisu
Summary: Grady, Frank y Howdy se ven en apuros cuando su Ama llega a visitarlos estando enferma. Su estado le impide dar indicaciones o moverse siquiera, por lo que las marionetas tienen que averiguar por su cuenta cómo hacer sentir mejor a Grace sin meterse en problemas.


Por lo menos una o dos veces a la semana, mientras está ausente su nueva dueña, los tres habitantes más destacados de Imaginationland salen de casa a "borrar" ciertos objetos que siguen rondando por el lugar que solían pertenecerle a sus antiguos amos.

Un tazón con sopa misteriosa, un montón de gnomos, peluquines y barbas falsas... No es como si buscasen hacer las pases con el gato azul y su hermano pez, pero definitivamente deshacerse de todo rastro de ellos es parte de su prometida venganza.

Era un buen día para esa actividad, por ello decidieron salir Las Marionetas para continuarla en donde la habían dejado la última vez. Grady, Frank y Howdy, cada uno con un instrumento ideal para la tarea, como cajas de cartón, bates de béisbol y una pala.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el clima cambió abruptamente de un sol radiante a amemazantes nubes grises, escuchándose relámpagos a lo lejos conforme el cielo azul se ocultaba tras las nubes.

Sin embargo, no era algo nuevo para los chicos ver este fenómeno suceder, pues significaba algo particular:

Su Ama había llegado.

_"Aah, Grace."_ \- se dijeron a sí mismos, siendo Frank el único con notable entusiasmo -

No intentaron apresurarse a recoger sus cosas, pero tampoco querían demorar tanto para evitar que su Ama hiciera alguna cosa que a ellos no les gustase, por lo menos hablando desde la perspectiva de Grady y Howdy; al chico Frank le importa más jugar.

Finalmente, comenzaron su camino de vuelta a su casa, avanzando rápido o la lluvia les podía sorprender.

A unos cuantos metros de llegar a la puerta trasera, empieza a llover y los truenos resuenan con más fuerza. No hay problema, pues logran arribar y se cubren por un momento de la lluvia bajo el techo de la casa, porque una vez crucen esa puerta, quedarán confinados allí con su Ama.

Poco a poco, y con un poco de temor, el títere payaso abre la puerta para echar un vistazo al interior, buscando a la señorita Grace. Los otros dos se resguardan detrás de él, también tratando de encontrar alguna señal de vida.

Todo el lugar está en total oscuridad, sin ninguna luz que pueda ayudar a divisar algo siquiera, a excepción de la que proviene de la televisión pero que tampoco ayuda mucho. No se escucha ningún ruido, sólo lo que parecen ser voces de algún programa en la TV, en un volumen bajo y casi opacado por el sonido de la lluvia.

_Ama Grace...~_ \- llama el payaso conforme se adentra más a la habitación - _Ama Grace, ya estamos aquí...~_ \- guardando silencio, esperando una respuesta -

Siguiéndole detrás, los tres al fin entran y cierran la puerta.

Claramente confundidos por la televisión encendida, se enfocan en ella y en lo que apenas pueden distinguir que está a unos pasos frente a la pantalla, pues la luz que proyecta no es muy intensa.

Para evitar un susto como los que Grace suele darles cada que ella llega, Grady rápidamente y con fuerza pone su mano encima del misterioso bulto, así le daría tiempo de neutralizar cualquier respuesta hostil por parte del objeto.

"_Hm? Es... Se siente suave._" - se dijo a sí mismo la marioneta mientras tentaba mejor la superficie del extraño cuerpo - "_Parece un oso de peluche..."_

Un par de segundos después, no pasó nada...

La cosa misteriosa simplemente se agitó un poco y tosió, para finalmente soltar un suspiro.

Extrañado, Grady apartó su mano y retrocedió hacia donde estaban sus amigos, que no estaban muy lejos de él.

Frank, en silencio pero con el mismo miedo, abrazó con fuerza al títere de cabellos rojos y le susurró:

"_C-c-creo que hay f-f-fantasmas, Grady..._" - cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y su abrazo se hizo todavía más fuerte, apretujando a su amigo a tal grado que el pobre no podía ni hablar siquiera, sólo hacer gestos de incomodidad y dolor. -

La chica Howdy, al notar la cobardía y el poco sentido común de los otros dos, rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Caminó hacia el apagador y encendió la luz de la habitación para ahorrarse más drama.

"_¡Listo, Frank! Ya puedes abrir los ojos y dejar de asfixiar a Grady._"

Al oír eso, el muchacho púrpura abrió los ojos, miró al techo para ver la luz prendida y respiró aliviado, soltando a su amigo en seguida muy apenado.

"_Jejeje, oops~_" - sonriéndole al payaso como disculpa, mientras que el otro solamente recuperaba el sentido -

"_Qué harían sin mí..._" - dijo en voz baja la marioneta de cabello amarillo y se dirigió al televisor para apagarlo, poniéndose entre la pantalla y el objeto misterioso, que ahora se podía identificar mejor. Dándose la vuelta para mirar al bulto, se agachó a la altura de éste y le dijo - "_Aaah, Grace~ Eres tú~ Hoy te ves... diferente._"

Su Ama, efectivamente, se miraba cambiada. Estaba totalmente envuelta en una suave cobija blanca con dibujos de calabacitas de Halloween, con solamente su rostro y parte de su cabello saliendo de entre la cobija. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara ruborizada, y en definitiva se le notaba muchísimo menos inquieta que de costumbre, tanto, que no dijo ni una sola palabra después de que la marioneta le hablara.

"_Hmm... ¿Te sientes bien?_" - le preguntó Howdy, pero no volvió a haber respuesta -

Los chicos se acercaron a donde estaba su Ama y se sentaron en el suelo.

"_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Segura que es Mami Grace?_" - preguntó Frank algo preocupado a su amiga -

"_Sí, es ella pero... creo que está enferma._ \- respondió la chica Howdy, no apartando la mirada de la muchachita envuelta -

"_¿Enferma? ¡Hm! Si eso la mantiene así de quieta, entonces es una buena noticia._" - agregó el títere payaso con una leve sonrisa -

"_¡No! No digas eso, Grady. Yo no quiero que esté enferma... O si no, ¿quién jugará con nosotros?_" - le contestó Frank con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos -

"_No es como que tenga juegos muy san--_" - lo interrumpe un tosido fingido de Howdy para que evite decirle algo indebido al inocente chico peludo, lo que provoca que tartamudee y corrija lo que iba a decir - "_San... ¿"Sandías" qué? ¡Ella quería hacer un juego con sandías! Me lo había dicho hace unos días pero ahora se enfermó, así queeee... Hay que ayudar a que se mejore la Ama Grace~_" - sonríe torpemente para disimular su error, y funciona, gracias a la inocencia de Frank -

"_Bieeen, si ella está aquí es por algo, y supongo que quiere que le ayudemos a sentirse mejor. Así que tienes razón, Grady~ Le ayudaremos a mejorarse~_" - le sonríe al susodicho un tanto burlona, y éste le regresa la misma sonrisa pero con más disgusto -

"_¡Oh, oh! ¡Ya sé! Hay que darle mazapanes~ Yo me siento mejor si como mazapanes._" - dijo entusiasmado Frank mientras golpeaba suavemente sus palmas contra sí mismas -

"_Dudo mucho que tus mazapanes ayuden, Frank... Quizás con medicina, pero... Aquí no tenemos medicina._" - respondió Grady, llevándose una mano al mentón y mirando directo al suelo, pensativo -

Los tres entonces se pusieron a pensar en cómo ayudar a la señorita Grace, cada uno mirando a distintas áreas de la casa desde donde estaban.

Fue entonces que a Howdy le vino un recuerdo que podría ser útil.

"_Oigan, ¿recuerdan cuando "ya saben quiénes" también se enfermaban? No sé ustedes pero, recuerdo que su mamá les ponía una clase de varita de vidrio en la boca. Creo eso le ayudaba a saber si estaban enfermos o no._" - dijo ella, dirigiéndose a los chicos -

"_Probablemente, ya sé de qué hablas, Howdy~ Es mi batidor-de-leche-de-chocolate especial. ¡E-enseguida vuelvo! Iré a buscarlo~_" - le respondió Frank, para luego levantarse e irse a buscar en otra parte de la casa donde creía haber guardado el objeto que necesitan. -

"_Uuugh... Me preocupa el hecho de que lo use para su leche con chocolate. Yo sí recuerdo de qué hablas, y lo recuerdo MUY vividamente..._" - añade Grady, mientras se abraza a él mismo y pone una cara de terror absoluto. - "_Ser el único de los tres con piernas fuera de nuestro mundo, no es realmente una ventaja..._"

"_Seeh, sé a lo que te refieres. Pero, no te preocupes~ Nunca se lo dije a nadie, amiguito_." - contesta Howdy, y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda. -

\- en un tono más relajado, responde el payaso- "_Ah, muchas gracias, How--_"

"_Sólo a tus últimas 15 novias..._" - lo interrumpe la chica marioneta, mientras sonríe burlona de nueva cuenta -

Avergonzado, pero furioso ante la confesión, la expresión tranquila del títere de traje poco a poco se va deformando hasta volverse un rostro lleno de enojo, con un ruborizado que llenaba toda su cara.

\- con las manos extendidas y las manos tensas, como si quisiera ahorcar a su compañera - "_¡T-tú!... ¡Lo sabía! ¡Por eso todas terminaron conmigo! ¡PORQUE PENSARON QUE POR MERO GUSTO DEJÉ QUE ME METIERAN UN TERMÓMETRO POR --!_"

"_¡Ya lo encontré!~"_ \- entra Frank a la escena oportunamente con el termómetro en mano a lo alto, muy feliz por su hazaña. -

Repentinamente, un relámpago cae tan fuerte afuera y muy cerca de la casa, que interrumpe la energía y deja a los muchachos sin luz, en absoluta oscuridad, sólo pudiéndose escuchar cómo Grady respira agitado, tratando de calmar su enojo.

"_U-uh... ¡Ay...! Hm.._." - exclama el grandote púrpura en plena oscuridad mientras hace algo - "_Pues, no es muy molesto, la verdad._"

"_¡¡FRANK!!_" - gritan las otras dos marionetas al unísono, imaginándose con terror lo que acaba de hacer su amigo con el objeto. -

Pasó un buen rato, hasta que por fin regresó la luz. Todos estaban tirados en el suelo, dormitando, ya que no podían hacer algo más que esperar.

Al encenderse la luz, los chicos se despertaron cuando sintieron el resplandor del bombillo chocar contra sus párpados, y después se sentaron ahí mismo en donde estaban.

Cuando pudieron abrir sus ojos, Frank y Howdy quedaron perplejos al ver un montón de cabellos rojizos tirados sobre la alfombra. No cabía duda de quién eran; Grady tuvo otro arranque mientras estaban a oscuras, pero esta vez parecía ser que el enojo escaló mucho.

Por lo general, esos berrinches nunca afectaban el cabello de la marioneta más allá de sólo despeinarlo pero, esta ocasión en definitiva tenía que dejarlo con menos melena.

"_¡Mhmm...! Como sea, ha vuelto la energía. Frank, umm... Ve a limpiar el termómetro, por favor._" - dijo el títere de cabeza triangular, tratando de desviar la atención de sus cabellos tirados, barriéndolos con la mano hacia un lado, fuera de la alfombra -

Frank obedece a la orden y va a lavar el instrumento médico, mientras que Howdy permanece en su lugar, evitando todo contacto visual con Grady.

No pasa mucho tiempo para cuando regresa el muchacho peludo y le entrega el termómetro a su compañero.

"_A-ah... N-no, yo no._" - le pasa rápidamente el objeto a la señorita Howdy, sin darle la cara -

"_U-umm..."_ \- dice ella nerviosa, pero toma el termómetro - "_Sí, bien... Esto servía para ver qué tan enferma está una persona. Veámos~_"

Procede entonces a colocarlo en la boca de Grace, con un poco de trabajo extra porque no se podían notar sus labios siquiera, pero finalmente lo logra.

Después de eso, quedan en silencio, nada más viendo a su Ama con un termómetro en la boca.

"_Yyy... ¿Ya se curó?_" - preguntó Frank -

"_Todavía no._" - le responde la marioneta de cabello amarillo -

"_Ah. ... ¿Ya?_" - vuelve a preguntar el muchacho -

"_Nope_." - de nuevo le contesta su amiga, con menos calma -

\- A punto de volver a hacer la misma pregunta, pero se detiene - "_Bueno, mejor ya no lo digo porque yo igual me fastidio solito._"

"_Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos, enfermera?_" - pregunta sarcástico Grady a Howdy -

"_¡Está bien! Perdón por lo que dijeeee._" - le contesta Howdy al títere con un poco de molestia y cruzando los brazos -

\- Grady entonces sonríe triunfante y dice - "_Excelente~ Nada más tenemos que esperar a que la barra roja del termómetro aumente de tamaño y entonces sabremos qué tan enferma está la Ama Grace._"

"_¿Lo dices por expe--?_" - exclama Howdy, pero la interrumpe la mirada serena pero amenazante de Grady - "_Me callo._"

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos para que el instrumento actuara, y fue entonces que la barrita roja dentro de éste aumentó de tamaño, justo como lo había dicho el títere.

"_Muy bien, supongo que ya se lo podemos quitar_." - dijo Grady, a punto de retirarle el termómetro de la boca a la niña Grace, pero se detuvo y titubeó - "_A-aamm... Mejor hazlo tú, Howdy~_"

"_Sí, sí. Yo lo hago._" - tomó el termómetro y entonces observó la barra roja, que estaba a unas tres rayitas de llegar a su límite - "_Mmmm... Síp, está muy enferma... Digo, es OBVIO pero, no recuerdo bien qué se debe hacer ahora._"

Las tres marionetas nuevamente se pusieron en posición de pensativos para encontrar una solución al nuevo problema, todos haciendo "hmm" a diferentes tiempos.

Frank, tratando de ayudar de alguna manera aunque sea, cruzó sus piernas como en flor de loto y tomó a la muchachita enferma, la puso en el hueco que hacían sus piernas y la mantuvo allí.

"_Ooww~ Si está super suavecita y calientita, casi como si fuera... una papa caliente, jeje._" - dijo el chico grandote -

"_¿Caliente? ¿Qué tan caliente?_" - le preguntó Howdy -

"_Mmm... No lo sé, como una papa caliente. Porque mira, incluso se ve roja~_" - respondió él, agachando la cabeza un poco para señalar con el dedo índice el rubor en la cara de Grace -

"_Aaah, pero los humanos siempre tienen cierto grado de calor dentro de ellos._" - contestó otra vez la marioneta de prominente dentadura -

"_Pero si esta niña nunca ha tenido ni un poco de rubor en sus mejillas desde que la conocemos._" - añadió Grady en la conversación - "_A lo mejor su lado más humano está naciendo, al fin._"

"_Hmmm... Vaya, hoy su inteligencia destaca más que de costumbre, chicos~_" - dice Howdy como un comentario sarcástico, que Frank toma como un cumplido, mientras que el otro títere sólo mira serio a su compañera - "_Pues bien, entonces veámos qué tan humana es hoy Grace._"

Se acerca a su Ama y tienta sus mejillas con ambos extremos de sus brazos tentáculo, comprobando así la temperatura de la chica de cabellos castaños; estaba hirviendo en fiebre la pobre.

"_Oh... Rayos, es MUY humana hoy. ¿Será eso bueno?_" - le pregunta Howdy a sus amigos -

"_Insisto, si eso la mantiene así de quieta, es bueno."_ \- dice Grady, totalmente convencido de su postura -

"_Ah, por favor, Grady. No tendrías tantas admiradoras si no fueran por sus travesuras. Piensa en las nenas que vendrán si seguimos en manos de Graceee~_" - le responde la chica marioneta a su amigo en un tono persuasivo -

"_¡Y-ya estoy casado!, y no necesito de la atención de otras señoritas._" - dice el títere payaso mientras se cruza de brazos -

"_Pero Grady, estamos mucho mejor con Mami Grace. No quiero volver a quedarme encerrado y olvidado..._" - agrega Frank con un tono de tristeza, abrazando a su Ama - "_Somos villanos pero, no quiero ser más malo y después arrepentirme..._"

Grady es particularmente sensible a los sentimientos de Frank y, para tratar de animarlo cada que él está triste o necesita algo, cede a todo lo que se le pida con tal de mejorar el ánimo de su gran amigo peludo.

\- suspira profundamente y se da las fuerzas para cooperar - "_Está bien, Frank. Te prometo que no nos va a abandonar la Ama Grace~_" - vuelve al asunto de su dueña enferma y le tienta el rostro a ella para verificar lo que Howdy había dicho - "_Quizás es demasiado calor el que guarda. Hay que refrescarla de algún modo_."

"_Alguna bebida fría puede funcionar._" - dijo Howdy, pero no muy convencida -

"_¿Y si la ponemos en agua fría?_" - exclamó Frank -

"_Aaaah, no. Si la bañamos, nos irá mucho peor._" - contestó Grady, con bastante preocupación al imaginar las posibles consecuencias - "_Pero la idea del agua puede funcionar, sin empapar a la Ama Grace, claro._"

"_¿Intentamos con el "oso teddy" de Frank?_" - le susurra la marioneta de cabello amarillo a Grady -

"_Mmm... Sí, puede ser útil._" - contesta él en el mismo tono de voz -

"_Oye, Franky~ ¿Crees que nos puedas prestar tu "osito teddy"? Más bien, prestárselo a Grace~_" - le pregunta amablemente Howdy a su amigo púrpura -

"_Jejeje, ¡claro!~ Estaba pensando en lo mismo~_" - dijo Frank con una sonrisa, totalmente dispuesto -

Por un momento, la respuesta del muchacho extraña a los dos títeres, ya que él no suele prestar cosas tan preciadas así como así, pero Howdy toma la palabra de su amigo y va corriendo a traer el "teddy".

Después de un rato, ella regresa con una bolsa de agua, o el "oso teddy" de Frank, ya rellena con líquido frío.

"_¡Listo! Ahora... ¿dónde se la colocamos?_" - dice Howdy, con la bolsa de agua en sus "manos", aproximándose a donde están sus amigos con su Ama -

"_A menos que queramos asfixiarla, sería en la cara._" - respondió Frank, con una voz más gruesa y seria a la que usualmente usa, causando confusión y un poco de terror en las caras de sus amigos - "_Jejeje, es una broma, tontita~_" - dice ahora con su voz torpe e infantil de siempre -

Grady y Howdy quedaron mudos ante el comentario perturbador de su amigo, especialmente por el hecho de que hace unos momentos él era el que más preocupado estaba por su Ama. Como fuera, no es algo por qué molestarse, pero intrigante porque no es común en Frank, aún si se trataba de una broma.

"_S-supongo que será en la cabeza._" - dice Howdy, tratando de restarle importancia a lo que sucedió -

Ella entonces se arrodilla y acerca a la señorita Grace para ponerle la bolsa de agua en la cabeza, de modo que no se resbale y que pueda serle de ayuda para regular su temperatura.

"_Y... A esperar de nuevo, ¿no?_" - pregunta la chica marioneta mientras se acomoda para sentarse en la alfombra -

"_Sí, supongo._" - respondió Grady, poniéndose de pie y estirando los brazos hacia arriba para aliviarse del estrés - "_Creo que no es necesaria otra cosa y está más que cómoda la Ama Grace._"

"_Sí, opino lo mismo._" - agrega Howdy y se rasca la mejilla -

"_Oh, jeje~ Está bien, chicos. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, yo estaré aquí con Mami Grace por si necesita algo más~_" - dijo Frank muy tranquilo, todavía abrazando a su Ama -

No muy convencidos por la decisión de su amigo púrpura, deciden hacer sus actividades normales pero sin separarse mucho de él.

Grady se puso su delantal, tomó sus herramientas de limpieza y comenzó los quehaceres como de costumbre, empezando con sus cabellos tirados de su reciente enojo. Howdy, por su parte, se puso a buscar sus pinturas, pinceles y demás cosas de arte para empezar un nuevo cuadro, no sin antes ponerse su chaleco marrón favorito.

Pasó el día y llegó la hora de dormir. La lluvia ya había cesado y la noche estaba tranquila. Frank no se había movido de donde estaba, ni había dejado de sonreír, y sus amigos no pensaban dejarlo ahí.

"_Hey, Frank, ya tenemos que ir a dormir._" - le llamó Howdy y le dio una palmadita en el hombro -

"_Ah, sí~ Esta noche pienso quedarme aquí con Mami Grace~_" - volteó la mirada hacia su amiga y le sonrió - "_Veremos películas y comeremos palomitas, como si fuera una pijamada._"

"_Amm... ¿Seguro?_" - preguntó la marioneta de traje, también acercándose a donde estaba Frank - "_¿No te da miedo la oscuridad? Porque sabes que las luces de la casa no se quedan prendidas_."

Fue entonces que se sintió un poco nervioso el muchachote, y movió los pies un tanto inquieto, agachando la cabeza.

"_B-bueno... Yo estaba pensando si... A lo mejor ustedes también quisieran estar en la pijamada_..." - Frank dijo tímido -

Grady y Howdy se miraron uno al otro; ya querían descansar, pero no tenían opción realmente, pues su Ama tampoco parecía estar dispuesta a marcharse, o a hacer algo en general.

Sin más, aceptaron la invitación de Frank y prepararon almohadas y un bowl con palomitas para pasar la noche viendo películas, por lo menos hasta donde aguantaran.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos se quedaran dormidos y tendidos sobre la alfombra, dejando la televisión encendida y el traste de palomitas vacío.

A la mañana siguiente, Frank fue el primero en despertar. Durmió abrazando a su Ama, y cuando la buscó entre sus brazos, ella ya no estaba, por lo que se levantó rápidamente y muy espantado con la respiración agitada, mirando a todos lados para tratar de encontrarla.

"_¡La perdí!_" - dijo casi gritando y con las manos en la cabeza - "_¡Ay, no puede ser! ¡La perdí!_"

Su voz alterada despertó a sus amigos, quienes por un momento no captaron qué sucedía, hasta que reaccionaron y también se levantaron asustados, preguntándose el paradero de la señorita Grace.

"_¡T-tranquilo, Frank! No la perdiste. Seguramente ella se levantó para ir por algo y no hizo ruido._" - Howdy dijo, y se le acercó al muchacho para tomarle la mano y tranquilizarlo -

Grady miró a todos lados, hasta que pudo ver que habían sobre la mesa del comedor tres cajas de regalo de distintos tamaños: una grande amarilla y cuadrada, una pequeña roja rectangular y otra achatada de tamaño mediano de color azul, asi quedaba indicado para quién era cuál. No dudó en ningún momento sobre quién pudo haber hecho los presentes, pues su Ama llegaba a ser muy detallista si la soportaban a ella y sus juegos.

El títere se aproximó a la mesa y tomó una pequeña nota que estaba sobre una de las cajas, asi que la leyó:

"_Para mis adorados hijos marioneta, que siempre están dispuestos a pasar tiempo conmigo sin importar qué. Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir mejor~_

_\- Grace_"

Al terminar de leer, el rostro de Grady se ruborizó y rodó los ojos, tratando de disimular lo tierno que le parecieron las palabras de la nota. Fue entonces y guardó la nota en una cómoda para después llamar a sus amigos para que vieran los presentes.

"_Muchachos_." - le habló a los chicos y señaló las cajas de regalo - "_Nos portamos bien~_"

Howdy y Frank voltearon y rápidamente fueron a la mesa del comedor, perplejos por los regalos y curiosos sobre lo que podrían contener.

Grady tomó el suyo y lo abrió, y al darse cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos una cuchara plateada la que había dentro de la caja, quedó anonadado y la tomó.

"_¡Aah! ¡Perfecto!_" - empezó a ver su reflejo platinado en la cuchara y, como el títere vanidoso que es, se peinó el cabello con la otra mano desocupada y después abrazó el utensilio muy felizmente - "_Es tan hermosa, que podría reemplazar a la cuchara de la casa~_"

Ahora, era el turno de Frank. Abrió también su regalo y gritó de emoción al ver que eran mazapanes, muchos mazapanes, pero de esos sabor cacahuate que Grace suele llevarle y que ahora son sus favoritos.

"_¡Wiii!~ Mi suministro de mazapanes es infinito~ Creo que ni me los quiero comer..._ \- dice esto mirando con pena a los dulces aún en su caja, y procede a comerselos despiadadamente aún así -

Por último, la chica Howdy abre su regalo y, para su sorpresa, era una consola de videojuegos antigua, con controles y juegos incluidos.

"_No... ¡No lo puedo creer!_" - de inmediato saca al pesado objeto y lo mantiene sujeto en el aire para verlo bien - "_¡Oh, cielos! ¡Es el mejor regalo! Ahora tengo dos consolas igua--_" - voltea hacia la televisión, que es donde tiene siempre su consola encima, y donde ahora no está. Al percatarse de que no está allí, su expresión de felicidad se vuelve en una de enojo y decepción - "_Mmm... Mira qué lista._"

Grady no estaba enterado de la broma, asi que fue a donde su cuchara más valiosa y, tampoco estaba. Grita al no ver su preciada posesión en su lugar.

"_¡¿Dónde está?! ¿QUIÉN LA TOMÓ?_" - preguntó a sus compañeros con mucha molestia -

"_Ah, ¿la cuchara de la casa?_" - dice Howdy en un tono serio y señala a la que trae Grady en mano - "_Es esa que traes allí._"

Grady, escéptico le responde:

"_¡No, no es! ¿Crees que no sé reconocer mis pertenencias? La de la casa es idéntica a esta, pero con..._" - mira detenidamente a la cuchara que tiene en la mano y se da cuenta de que en efecto, esa es la que buscaba - ".._. con el mango pulido... Aaah, Grace._"

Con esos dos regalos resultando en estafa, no era de esperarse que los mazapanes igual fueran robados y regalados como si fuesen nuevos.

"_Frank_..." - le llama al susodicho la marioneta de cabello amarillo, y el voltea con la boca llena de restos de mazapan, cosa que ella hace que note que el inocente chico está disfrutando sus dulces - "_Aah... Nada, sigue comiendo._"

Frank regresa a lo suyo, perdido completamente degustando sus mazapanes.

"_Cuando ella regrese, recuérdame tener mi bate a la mano, Grady._" - dice Howdy, nada más viendo su consola -

The End.


End file.
